


Nightmare Adventures

by Nightshadow (Nightshade40)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS: Los Angeles, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animagus, Dog Tags, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shifters, Temporary Character Death, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade40/pseuds/Nightshadow
Summary: Mark, Jack, Felix,  Fred, George and Wade end up in a virtual world of horror where they must survive through all the horror games and some movies. Will they all escape? Will they find help?





	1. Chapter 1

Mark had just finished recording and uploaded the video when he felt pain which caused him to fall to his knees as the pain continued through his body and his felt a hand on him. Looking up he saw it was Wade but he tried pushing his boyfriend away though he heart broke as he did that. He couldn't stand the pain much longer and fell down into the darkness.

He woke up on some dirt but he didn't know which seemed familiar but he couldn't figure out where but then he heard some groans and looked behind him. There was two men with bright red hair holding some sticks, a man with familiar blond hair, a man with familiar brown hair and a man with black hair. "Felix! Wade! Jack!", he called as he tried to wake them up shaking them and feeling relieved when they woke up. "Bloody hell. where are we?", said a voice making Mark turn to them but before he could speak to them Felix stepped in front of him. "who the fuck are you?", he asked in a snappish tone. "Fred and George Weasley. Now who are you?", they spoke in sync leaving Mark feeling amused so he stepped around Felix to explain. Felix, Jack these are my sons in law Fred and George. Fred and George these are Felix and Jack while you already know Wade", he introduced everyone even pointing to his friends as he named them. **"Aw how nice. you are all getting along and a bit possessive Felix?"** , came a voice cold and dark. Wade looked at Mark who shook his head silently saying no it is not Darkiplier. "What do you want?", demanded Jack quickly noticing Wade stepping in front of Mark who rolled his eyes but didn't say anything about it. " **Oh my dear Jack I want to put Mark through some tests but unfortunately you and the others joined on accident"** , said the voice in a mocking tone. Mark noticed the words so he spoke, "so we go through these tests and if we succeed then we can leave? can we still shift? can the twins still do whatever they can do?". There was silence before the voice answered, **"yes you can and yes they can. If you go through all these tests of horror games as well as movies and escape then will you be free to leave but if you don't then you die"**. The voice disappeared and Mark sighed before he started walking in a direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack found himself lost as Mark distanced himself from him, Felix and Wade often talking to the twins. There was laughter from the twins and Mark which left Jack feeling hurt until Wade pulled him and Felix aside when they stopped for the night.  
"Jack don't. you and Felix had hurt him and he doesn't want to get too close to you", explained Wade looking at Mark who was in his canine form playing with the twins. Mark was a golden retriever/germen shepherd mix with long, beautiful, golden fur, a nicked pointed ear and familiar dark brown eyes.  
"what do you mean?", asked Felix connecting the dots but wanting to be sure.  
"he loves you but you are with Marzia and Signe. He isn't going to get between you and your girlfriends", said Wade seeing the surprise in Jack's eyes and understanding in Felix's eyes. 

They continued on their way realizing that they were in the game Outlast 2 so Jack explained to the twins about the game. They realized that they couldn't make any loud sounds because the people would go after them. The twins decided to shift into their Animagus forms which ironically happened to be foxes. Jack found watching a dog play with two foxes was funny and relaxing. He noticed that Mark took the two under his wing teaching them and helping them even joking with them. Wade was helping Mark until he nudged Wade away. After some travelling everyone one of them needed a rest.  
"at least we don't need to save someone this time", joked Mark after shifting back to human and getting some laughs from Jack, Wade and Felix while confused looks from the twins.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while of travelling they all came across the village and the twins went around knocking on doors while Felix and Mark opened a window and 'broke in'. Unfortunately it was the house that had a dead body rotting away.  
"fuck! Felix don't let the others see especially the twins", ordered Mark getting a nod from Felix. Why not let Jack or Wade see? because instead of a human it was a shifter. Mark noticed that the bottom half was of a tiger while the other half was a human, the back legs were paws, there was ears on the head and the teeth were sharp. There were cut wounds on the body, one ear was ripped off, half the face was torn, a eye was missing, the shifter's throat was cut and the ribs were stabbed. Mark felt sick but grabbed the note from the dead shifter then headed out through the window and closed it.  
"Mark, what happened?", asked Wade noticing his boyfriend looking pale enough as if he was going to throw up with Felix not looking any better.  
"let's get out of here", gasped the golden shepherd shifter trying not to throw up before actually throwing up. Wade glared at the twins as if daring them to go into the house but felt relief when they shook their head saying that they don't plan on going in. He began rubbing Mark's back and when Jack was about to speak he found Felix had placed a hand over his mouth to stop him. After a while Mark was only dry heaving and everyone began walking again.

They went into several houses finding a few stuff: several bags, some bandages, several bodies and finally some notes left behind by those before them. The group didn't stay in one place for too long as the villagers would always get closer so the group would almost get caught as they tried to escape. The twins were quick to pick up that something was wrong as they ran with Felix and Wade leading the way to the fence. The sound of shouting could be heard.  
"over the fence!", shouted Wade as one by one they went over the fence in order: Jack, Wade, Felix but the twins appeared hesitant even and looked around.  
"where is Mark?", asked Fred worriedly noticing their father-in-law was nowhere in sight. A snarl was heard followed by a flash of golden fur which was followed by yells from the villagers.  
"hurry up!", snapped Felix as the twins quickly climbed the fence until they were over on the other side. Mark turned and met Felix and Wade's eyes before turning back to the men. Felix and Wade pushed the others to move while trusting Mark to return.


	4. Chapter 4

Felix, Jack, Wade, Fred and George stayed silent as they hid in the large barn after hearing the sound of more shouting but Fred peered from the barrel and saw someone bolt by dodging the villagers. After it went quiet everyone emerged from their hiding places but Fred went straight to a ladder that led to a loft and he climbed up. He almost fell off when he saw who was on the loft but quickly climbed up. He stared because leaning against the wall on the loft was a man with familiar raven, black hair and tired, dark brown eyes. Fred's blue eyes drifted to the right leg which was bleeding. "Mark", gasped a voice and two blurs flew past him. They were Wade and Felix with Wade tearing off a piece of shirt and after pushing Mark's jeans up on Mark's right leg until the injury was seen. Wade quickly wrapped the wound up then hugged his boyfriend. _Mark is alive. He is not dead_ , thought Fred with relief. "Wade? Felix?", whispered Mark as Felix helped the golden shepherd shifter up until the half Korean was leaning on Wade who wrapped a arm around his boyfriend's stomach. They started to crawl between the gap until they reached the other side and then one by one they jumped off the beam to the ground. "how did we not get hurt?", asked George but Felix shook his head, "don't ask". The twins picked up that it wasn't the time to ask those questions as everyone made their way quietly so they wouldn't alert anyone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone managed to escape the villagers only to find themselves falling and rolling down the hill. They got up then began walking until they came upon a lone man who Mark, Felix, Jack and Wade recognized which sent a shiver down their spine.  
"have they killed you?", asked the man with a scared and worried tone. No one could blame him for being scared.  
"No but our friend's leg is hurt", spoke Felix glancing at Mark's leg while his friend glared at him.  
"I am fine", protested Mark placing his leg down and flinching which the man noticed. The Korean-germen felt Wade grip his arm for tighter so Mark stayed silent.  
"come with me. you can rest at my house. It is not safe here", said the man leading them away while muttering about the crazy villagers, Papa Knoth but everyone stayed silent while they followed. Once inside he opened a basement door where one by one Felix, Jack, Wade, Fred, George and Mark went down. The man closed the door while they went over to the bed. Mark shifted followed by Wade, Fred, George, Jack and Felix then curled up next to each other where they fell asleep. Everyone's fur was brushing against each others and their breathing was in sync as they slept. Wade rested his head on his mates/boyfriends back while Fred and George were curled up at Mark's stomach, Jack was laying on Mark's right and Felix behind Wade. 

They woke later to the sound of the man who helped them talking with someone else which Felix muttered the name, "Martha". Everyone stayed silent because they were both comfy, warm and scared. What they heard next was the sound of something piercing flesh and a body hitting the floor with a thud. Martha's muttering faded so everyone got up, shifted back to human, opened the door and left as fast as they could. The twins froze at the sight of the body with the blood pouring into a puddle until Felix and Wade pushed them into moving. 

They ran until the ground shifted and they were falling in a hole. The cries of the villagers faded as the friends and twins fell for a long time. They all hit the ground one by one with some landing on top of each other resulting them all groaning.


	6. Chapter 6

They stopped falling and hit hard ground again only this time Mark, Jack and Wade recognized where they were pretty quick.

"where are we now?', asked Fred noticing the worry in their eyes while Felix was at Mark's leg bandaging it up which had gone untreated for the whole time they were in Outcast. Fred felt guilty that Mark had stayed to last so he could distract the people chasing them and got over the fence last resulting in his left leg stabbed.

"Dead by Daylight", replied Jack spotting a generator then continued, "we have to fix all the generators, avoid the monster and escape." Fred and George exchanged a uneasy look because the last jump scares in the last game had terrified them.

"do we know which monster?", asked Wade despite already knowing the answer.

"No", said Mark and Jack in sync. Mark, Wade and Jack helped Felix and the twins understand what to do. George asked about getting caught by the monster.

"struggle when he is holding you but try not to get hooked. we will do everything to help each other and make sure you run away when you see the monster", explained Jack as he along with Wade and Mark worked on the generator.

"run!", shouted Felix spotting the monster and everyone scattered in different directions even moving objects to avoid getting caught. A shouting of swear words were heard which Wade knew was either Mark, Jack or Felix. Felix would be more quiet so Wade ticked him off, the twins might end up casting spells to get attention so it would either be Mark or Jack. _it is Jack_ , thought Wade noticing Mark running past in his golden shepherd form while carrying a fox. He soon saw Felix in his wolfdog form carrying a second fox. Jack soon appeared at his side injured but helping him with the generator.

"oh hey there Jack. who freed you?", asked Wade feeling relieved when the generator was working again.

"Mark", answered Jack before running off to search for the next generator while Wade headed in a different direction and managed to dodge the monster who became focused on the twins, Felix and Mark.  Jack knew that whenever Fred, George, Jack and Wade got caught then either Mark or Felix would distract the monster which helped the captured person to wiggle and escape before they were hooked. It annoyed the monster to no end.  


	7. Chapter 7

Special NCIS Agent Callen of LA was quick to notice that something was wrong when his second partner and close friend Mark didn't come into work but the thing that really gave it away was Bob and Tyler coming to him. Apparently there have been a couple of disappearances mostly shifters who were also youtubers. Tyler gave him a list of names of the ones who had disappeared: Wade, Shane, Ryland, Jack, Felix, Ryan, Baz and Mark. Quickly he asked Hetty if he could work on a private case and explained about the missing youtubers so she agreed though he had to report his findings to her. Callen agreed then spoke to Eric who agreed to help while not telling anyone. One day Eric pulled up the files of the missing youtubers and Callen frowned as he studied them.

"is something wrong Mr. Callen?", came Hetty's voice as she watched her lead agent study them.

"It doesn't make sense. Each of them are different types of shifters. Mark is a golden retriever/germen shepherd mix, Wade is a labador, Ryan is a dingo, Ryland is a Australian shepherd, Baz is a Australian Kelpie, Sean is a border collie while Felix is a wolf/husky and Shane is a husky. Why take them? unless", spoke Callen studying each of them carefully as he got a idea. He shoved the pictures of Wade, Baz and Ryland aside leaving Mark, Ryan, Jack, Felix, and Shane.

"you have a idea?", asked Eric when the lead agent researched the youtubers by pulling up their channels.

"I think that Wade, Baz and Ryland were in the wrong place at the wrong time. The others were the targets but there has to be a reason why", muttered Callen with Eric and Hetty joining him to stare at the pictures on the screen. He then turned and walked out the room then building though Hetty got a idea that her agent knew something while Eric hid the photos of the private case before the rest of the team arrived. Sam Hanna frowned when he saw Callen leave but knew better than to argue or try to convince Hetty to try to get information.


	8. Chapter 8

It was safe to say that Fred Weasley hated the Outlast 2 and Dead By Daylight which he was in only he was being carried in his fox form by his father-in-law who was in his golden shepherd form. He saw the red glow and saw the window that Mark was heading towards then he felt the jump. For a minute Fred remembered flying at Hogwarts on his broom before they were on the ground again and running through the corn field. The music ended, the red glow disappeared and other screams were heard before silence. Felix in his golden and white wolfdog form came running up to them carrying George.

"George!", greeted Fred happy to see his twin and uninjured as well so he made sure to thank Felix. Fred saw that both larger canines were bleeding which worried him then to his relief Jack and Wade arrived. Apparently every time the monster caught someone Mark would save them and if not Mark then Felix which apparently annoyed the monster. Wade and Jack had managed to fix all the generators while Mark, Fred, George and Felix had distracted the monster.Fortunately the two doors were open so now everyone was running to the exit.

"Fred! where are we going after this?", greeted George before asking the question.

"hopefully not a hard game", muttered Jack just before the floor opened up and everyone began falling. They fell for a while before landing hard on some hard ground and Fred found himself still in Mark's grip but everyone looked around. 

* * *

Fred found himself being put down gently and was now looking around. To his surprise it was only him and Mark with the others nowhere in sight but the two of them appeared to be in house so shifting back to human Fred saw Mark try the front door which wouldn't budge. The Korean-germen youtuber turned to Fred and nodded to the house so they headed off. One by one they searched the rooms only to find nothing or no one until suddenly Fred felt himself being pulled into a room where he saw two men so thinking quickly he pulled out his wand. 

"hey we are not going to hurt you!", spoke one man. The man had blond hair, tired brown eyes, a scratch on his right cheek and a bandage on his left arm. Beside him was a tall man with reddish-brown hair, wary brown-green eyes, a bruise on the right eye and a scratch on his forehead. "Is someone with you?", asked the man just as the door was slammed open to reveal Mark who turned and slammed the door shut just as something heavy slammed against the door. Fred saw a flash of recognition in his father-in-laws eyes as the three men saw each other.

"how long have you been here?", asked Mark pressing against the door with Fred helping.

"wait! you know each other?", asked Fred curiously but it was one of the strange men who answered.

"I'm Ryan and this is Baz. We have been hiding in here for about five hours since meeting that monster", said Ryan introducing himself and Baz before explaining while pointing to the door.  

"Ryan and Baz are youtubers as well. Youtubers can be aware of each other", explained Mark to Fred as the golden shepherd shifter locked the door once the slamming stopped. Fred watched his father-in-law slide down until he was sitting against the door. Fred saw blood soaking the leg though he wasn't the only one as Ryan pulled out a first aid kit. Fred felt wary of being in a room with two strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where do you think Mark and Fred have ended up?


	9. Chapter 9

Felix opened his blue eyes and with a groan slowly got up. He looked around noticing that Wade, a Weasley twin and Jack were on the ground near him so he took the time to look around the place. They were in a house yet in a room with a painting canvas in front of them. Felix knew that they were in Layers of Fear which he had to admit was not a horror game he wanted to be in. Felix noticed that Mark and the other twin was missing but he had to ignore the fear despite hoping that the two of them were in a safer place. Glancing at his friends Felix went over to Wade because the Swedish youtuber shifter figured that Wade would be more calmer. Luckily the other shifter woke up then noticing the canvas before waking the twin leaving Felix to wake Jack.

"where are we now?", asked the twin with a wary tone. The youtubers couldn't blame him because after the last two games it had made everyone uneasy. 

"Layers of Fear", answered Felix while giving a Jack a look that said "shut up" as he noticed his friend was going to mention two of their companions missing because both the twin and Wade had quickly noticed.

"hopefully Fred is safe", muttered George as Wade helped him stand up followed by both Jack and Felix. No one said a word because they didn't want to lie while they also didn't want to tell the truth.

"hopefully", agreed Felix as he walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a hallway. One by one they stepped into the hallway and when looking back saw that the door had vanished. A uneasy silence had settled as the group walked while looking at objects and opening the drawers to search for items.


	10. Chapter 10

Room followed by room as the group made their way through several doors and into different rooms while everything began changing. The corridors, rooms and house were becoming creepier, darker and more messy. Jack was surprised that George nor Wade appeared fazed when things started to float while Felix was acting like he didn't really care or was just trying to ignore the floating objects like tables, chess pieces, a chess board and chairs.

"so this is a game right? who would play this game?", asked George curiously while moving around the floating chairs and opened a drawer.

"I played it and I think Jack did as well", replied Felix with Jack agreeing about him playing the game.

"I also played Layers of Fear", answered Wade as he moved books around to search between the books.

George muttered something quietly after opening another door and everyone entered the room where they had started with a canvas. Wade picked up the brush, touched the paper and a sort of painting was made. George opened the cabinets only to see messages then closed them quickly.

"I think we need to finish this game before we can escape", explained Felix watching as looks of fear, disbelief and horror were reflected on his group's faces which Felix couldn't blame them as even he didn't want to continue the game. He opened the door to reveal a hallway again only this time Wade took the lead.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Callen had taken to researching all the missing youtubers channels: Ryan, Baz, Shane, Ryland, Wade, Felix, Jack and Mark. He would watch the videos trying to find some sort of connection even going to talk to Molly, Tyler, Bob, Ken, Cry, Nate, Aaron and Marzia trying to get as much information as possible. Callen was determined to do his best to bring all of them or most of them back. His team offered to help but the lead agent would decline explaining that in a way it had become personal and in the end Hetty ordered the team to leave Callen alone though he still had Eric helping. _COME ON! give me a hint!_ , pleaded Callen staring at his research papers and feeling frustrated. A loud crack was heard followed by shouting so he quickly got up knowing that it had to be either a witch or wizard. Peeking around the corner he saw two tall men with bright red hair, freckles and bright blue eyes along with a man with raven black hair, dark blue eyes, lean built and a knife strapped to his side while the red haired men were holding out sticks that he recognized as wands.

"Stop! don't shoot!", ordered Callen running over to the three men and stood in front of them protectively. Kensi lowered her gun with Sam Hannah doing the same thing trusting their leader.

" you know them G?", asked Sam eyeing the young, black haired man with a knife.

"yes I know them. The men with red hair are Bill Weasley and Charlie Weasley while the man with the knife is Leonardo Weasley who is the son of Mark and Tyler when they were together. Leonardo is married to Fred Weasley who is son in law to Mark and younger brother of Charlie and Bill", explained Callen watching as a lot of the agents went off to do his own business so Callen turned to the three newcomers.

"We need your help. Fred and George are missing and have been missing for two weeks", spoke Bill lowering his wand.

_Well that made things even more difficult_ , thought Callen leading Bill, Charlie and Leonardo to his desk where there were piles of papers along with a cup of coffee and a laptop. The lead agent knew that he needed the wizards and hunters help. He quietly explained about the missing youtubers and all his research as he tried to find connections to all of them. The two wizards and one hunter agreed to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest which games or/and movies you would like them to appear in. if I haven't seen them then I will take a look


	11. Chapter 11

Mark, Fred, Ryan and Baz had been staying in the locked room for so long that they lost track of time and Fred had enough so he suggested that they leave. Mark agreed while Ryan and Baz appeared uneasy. 

"we can't stay here. We need to leave and find the others", spoke Mark standing up with the help from Fred. The golden shepherd shifter pulled the sleeve of his jeans down despite wincing at the pain.

"we don't know what is even out there", protested Ryan with a uneasy look on his face.

"We are in a games or movie and for some reason the two of you are in this nightmare journey from games and movies as well. We need to figure out if we are in a movie or game", replied Fred to the friends looking around for any clue. 

"I think we are in the movie Cujo", came Mark's voice as all three heads turned to look out the window to see three cars and on the perch across from them laid a large dog. The dog appeared to be sleeping. 

"you sound like you have a plan", said Fred narrowing his eyes while his hand inched to his wand. 

"what is your plan?", asked Baz curiously while standing close to his friend. Fred watched them curiously.

The Korean-germen youtuber was quiet for a few minutes before turning away from the window, grabbed a backpack (that Fred never noticed before), pulled out a gun and several bullets, loaded the gun and clicked it into place. He then pulled out two other guns, did the same and gave them to the friends. He slug the backpack onto his back and turned to the others.

"we need to get out there and hotwire a car so we can escape. Fred, Ryan and Baz you need to distract the rabid dog but don't shift, don't get scratched or bitten and I will work on hotwiring a car", explained Mark grimacing at the thought of risking three lives.

"how long do you need?", asked Ryan studying the gun that had been handed to him. Silently he hoped that he didn't have to shoot the dog because he loved dogs and didn't know if he could kill one.

"as long as you can give me", answered Mark silently opening the door before heading out followed by Fred, Ryan and Baz. They silently made their way to the front door and opened it.

* * *

Ryan kept dodging the rabid dog who was very fast and resisted the feeling to shift. He took a quick glance to Mark who had moved onto the police car and was now working on hotwiring it to work. Ryan dodged just in time to avoid Cujo at a shout from Baz only to realize it was heading to Mark so he aimed the gun at the running dog but found his hand shaking. Suddenly there was a shout.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"

The dog collapsed to the ground heads turned to see that Fred had emerged from his hiding place and had his wand pointing at the dog. Gunshots were heard so Ryan and Baz guessed that Mark had shot the dog just in case. The Korean-germen man walked over, told the two friends to go in the car and knelt in front of Fred who had fallen to his hand and knees in shock. Mark gently pulled the Weasley into a hug which was returned slowly.

"it is alright. You had no choice. I am here", murmured Mark hugging his son-in-law tightly who was still shaking. He didn't care how long it took because Mark knew that no one was going anywhere until Fred was ready to get up and move so they could continue. Everyone knew that using the death curse and the death of the dog had shaken him but Fred and Mark knew that it was also because of the two games before.

"we need to go", said Fred surprised when Mark shook his head.

"we are not leaving until you are ready", replied Mark not moving from his spot in front of the twin or stopping the hug. 


End file.
